Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to gloves and, more particularly, to multilayered gloves comprising at least one floating layer, imparting flexibility and providing enhanced dexterity in selected regions of the gloves.
Description of the Related Art
Gloves are used in many industrial and household settings to protect the hands of users. Many gloves are designed to embody specific properties for specific applications, for example, cut resistant yarns in gloves for use by those who use knives, saws, and the like. Additionally, firefighters, in particular, have multiple needs. For example, firefighting presents many different types of hazards against which firefighters must be protected. Firefighters encounter extreme heat, direct contact with fire and flash-flames, blood-borne pathogens, chemicals, water, steam, and the like. Furthermore, gloves used by firefighters must protect against impacts, punctures, and cuts. Therefore, adequate protection of the hands is paramount and, accordingly, a firefighter's glove must offer resistance against these hazards.
Because of these extreme safety requirements, thick, heavy-duty gloves are the standard for firefighting, which are very bulky, including inflexible shells and insulation, and are formed from cut-and-sewn manufacturing processes. However, as firefighting technologies evolve, firefighters now operate small, electronic controls, gas sensors, and the like, some having dimensions as small as ⅜ inch, as well as flashlights, dead-bolt locks, knobs, etc. Moreover, firefighters grasp the larger typical tools used in firefighting, such as hoselines and nozzles, ladder rungs, halligan tools, personal escape ropes, and the like. Therefore, it behooves firefighters to have gloves permitting high dexterity, including finger dexterity and palm dexterity, and excellent grip properties for grasping and controlling objects with strength in order to perform duties quickly and safely while exerting a high amount of force onto heavy or light objects while wearing the glove.
In addition, firefighters don and doff gloves often, particularly while the gloves are wet, therefore, doing so easily and quickly is desirable. Moreover, the gloves must maintain softness and pliability after withstanding many usage cycles, i.e., hot-cold, wet-dry during service as well as during laundering and decontamination, without the loss of softness and pliability. In sum, gloves that protect the hands of firefighters against multiple and varied hazards without compromising movement and dexterity would be desirable. Designing gloves for such applications can be challenging with the balance of these requirements in view.
To date, there is no durable, heat- and flame-resistant firefighter's glove that is highly dexterous and flexible that is easily donned and doffed while wet. It would therefore be a significant advance in the art to provide a glove addressing these previously unmet needs.